Rehén
by Temari-Deidara
Summary: Ambos se convirtieron en eso a partir de una batalla que enfrentaron, el camino para librarse él un del otro era largo, y el silencio poco agradable ambos por sus temperamentos. Ella no podía evitar ser ruidosa, a él le gustaba el ruido.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

**Acotaciones:**

─...─ diálogos

"..." pensamientos

**Datos del fic****:**

Autor: Dieriad Maert

Beta: Rowss

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

Parejas: Deidara x Temari

**Advertencias: **Se desarrolla después de una misión. Donde quedaron atados por unas esposas. Nula narración.

* * *

x  
x  
x  
x

**Rehén**

**.**

Estaba cautiva, rodeada por aquellas aves de arcilla, no tenía otra opción que rendirse pues le sujetaba en aquella misión en señal de amenaza a los subordinados de Temari una vez terminada la otra misión, cosa que le llevó a estar donde se encontraba.

Guiada a algún lugar amordazada por un chico, que no parecía ser mucho mayor a ella, lo único era iniciar cuando menos una plática, aquel silencio crispaba cada uno de sus nervios, además de el hecho de no saber a dónde iba…

─Oye

─ ¿Hmm?

─ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─ ¿Para qué deseas saberlo? Hmm

Cuestionó parando en seco, provocando que la otra también, más frunciendo el entrecejo al no verse respondida su pregunta

─ Curiosidad.

─ Quédate con ella. Hmm

─ Lo que me ganó por preguntar, tsk…

Musitó para después expeler un quejido, mirándole desafiante, mientras que el otro opto por girarse sin soltar aquella cadena.

─…

─ ¿Me crees tú mascota o por qué me traes?

─ No más… Hmm

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo qué no más?

─ ¿Por qué no te callas? Hmm

Rezongó girándose para quedar de frente a la chica que claramente estaba molesta.

-¿Por qué no me respondes?

─ Porque es…es molesto ¡Hmm! ─ reclama cínicamente.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Molesto? Yo soy la que debería estar molesta, más cuando me llevas -

─ Si, Molesto Hmm

─ Entonces ¿Qué no es para ti molesto?

Cuestionó acercándose quedando enfrente de él, mientras jalaba sus manos hacia atrás haciendo que el se acercara forzosamente pues en aquella misión habían quedado encadenado uno al otro.

─ Ni idea, pero tú… Eres un fastidio Hmm

─ ¡Ja!, un fastidio, deberías de mirarte.

─ Pues yo me soporto bien. Hmm

─ Apenas tú

─ Lo mismo digo de vos. Hmm

Sentenció girándose para que la chica le frenara jalando la cadena para que regresase a verla, retándose ambos con la mirada, soltando la cadena la joven para pasar de largo al chico yendo ella adelante.

"Nunca creí estar atado a algo… Hmm"

─ ¡Hey! Espera, qué piensas arrancarme la mano, Hmm

─ Si, así podría librarme de ti ─ responde con sarcasmo.

─ ¡Ja!, Graciosa. Hmm

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, solo buscaban una villa, pueblo cercano donde hubiera un herrero, ya que el rubio había destruido el abanico de Temari y una explosión sería demasiado.

─ Ahora si… ¿Ahora si me responderás?

La visión del rubio se quedo en la espalda de la joven, parecía que al igual que a él. El silencio era algo insoportable al tener compañía.

─ Deidara Hmm

─ ¡Yo te conocía cómo el desgraciado qué asesino a mi hermano el kazekage por medio de explosiones!

─ Ah… El contenedor del Shukaku Hmm

─ Ahora veo porque decidieron hacerse criminales, es tan obvio

─ ¿Hmm?

Dudo el chico deteniéndose para hacer que la otra parara al sentir el jalón.

─ Me lastimas, ¡Maldito!

Pronunció a la par que se giraba para chocar sus miradas nuevamente.

─ ¿Qué, que sucede?

─ ¿Por qué es tan obvio? Hmm

─ Todos tienen un cero en tacto para tratar con la gente, por lo cual les da igual echar su vida a una hoguera

─ …

─ Dime lo contrario…

─ …

─ Lo sabía

Ciertamente había quedado algo impactado por la forma en que la kunoichi lo dijo, descendiendo su mirada para caminar ahora pasando a dirigir el chico.

─ ¿Qué te molestaste?

─ Tienes el mismo tacto que yo Hmm – Murmuró.

─ ¿Estas Molesto? ─ Musitó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

─ No, no, Para… ¡NADA! Hmm

─ Lo vez,

─ No sé qué reprochas si te pareces a mi Hmm

Continuaron hablando a pesar de la distancia formulándose ante lo último un silencio.

─ No me parezco a ti…eres un insensible sabes…

─ Puedo decir lo mismo, Hmm

─ ¡Yo!, Yo no soy Insensible

─ Pero no te contienes a decir lo que piensas, Hmm

─ Eso no es ser… Insensible

─ No, eso es ser imprudente Hmm -

Musitó girándose hacia ella para que la joven distraída chocara contra él, sintiendo la joven como el latir de su corazón aumenta, alejándose algo perturbada.

─ ¡ESO SERIA CASI LO MISMO!

─ Por eso, Hmm

Silenció mientras la chica daba paso atrás mirándose el uno al otro.

─ ¿Tu nombre es? Hmm

La chica dudó, recordando la primera contestación del joven

─ ¡Quédate con la duda!

El joven sonrió, girándose para empezar a caminar nuevamente. Formulándose un silencio más denso.

" ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?"

"Es una chiquilla explosiva"

"Debería hablarle… No, no me responderá hasta que responda su pregunta"

"Y estoy atado a ella, aun no es tan malo"

"Pero entre mas espero de seguro más feliz estará"

"No tardara mucho en desistir Hmm"

"Más si le contesto de seguro igual estará feliz"

─ Temari

El chico se detuvo girando mostrando una ligera curvatura en sus labios, continuando poco después con el trayecto

─ Bien, Temari…Hmm

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ No, nada… Hmm

─ Entonces no me llames

─ Lo haré cuando quiera, Hmm

─ Simple, te ignorare

─ Seguro Hmm

─ ¿Qué se supone que hacías en ese pueblo?

─ Lo mismo que tu, en misión, pero me tope contigo, Hmm

─ Lo dices como si fuera una desgracia

─ ¿Para ti no lo es? Hmm

"Mentiría con cualquiera de las dos" ─ Ni idea ─

─ ¿Aun no lo tienes bien definido? Hmm

─ No sé si quisiera

Exclamó poniendo cara de capricho con un ligero sonrojo que alcanzo a notar el otro en un ligero ladear de su cabeza.

"No es del todo molesta" ─ Eres buena guerrera, Hmm

Fue ahora la joven la que se detuvo, provocando que el otro sintiera aquel jalón inesperado

" ¿A qué viene eso, ¿Se está burlando de mi?" ─ ¡Supongo tu no estuviste tan mal! ─

─ ¡Ja!, Gracias por el cumplido Hmm ─ Dijo girándose para verla

─ No puedo creer que tras leer todos los archivos que había en suna de ti, no pude reconocerte hasta ver tu técnica.

Dijo bajando la mirada, mientras el chico le miraba

─ Supongo que nadie me logro describir claramente, Hmm -

─ ¿Es una manera de reconfortarme?

─ Para nada, Hmm

Musito girándose para continuar caminando.

─ Tengo una duda ¿Por qué no me has matado?

─ ¿Qué ganaría? Igual si tuviera esas intenciones te habría cortado el brazo, Hmm

La joven frunció el entrecejo jalando la cadena para hacer que girara a verla

─ ¿Por qué no?

─ No me interesa, no es una orden… a la que tenga que someterme, Hmm

Las imágenes de aquella vez que le reclutaron pasaron por su cabeza rápidamente, como aquellos ojos del Uchiha mayor le vencieron…

─ ¿Solo por eso?

─ Ya no lo sé, Hmm

Musito girándose rápidamente ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Era una pregunta tan sencilla y no la podía responder.

─ ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

─ No lo sé y ya, mantente callada, Hmm

─ ¿Cómo que callada? Por una simple pregunta, que hombre más extraño

─ Solo… No me gusta responder preguntas, Hmm

Un nuevo silencio se ejerció.

─ Entonces… ¿Lo de mi hermano fue una orden?

─ …

─ ¡RESPONDE!

─ Lo fue, por parte de Akatsuki, pero no importa… ¿El odio es hacia mi o no?

─ …

─ Supongo que eso lo dice todo, la pregunta no tenía ni sentido hacerla, Hmm

─ …

─ Ya estamos cerca… y podrás irte en cuanto termine, Hmm

Aclaró a la chica que con el parar de él, se detuvo a un costado con la mirada baja.

─ ¿Me odias? Hmm

─ No

Dijo algo triste, era verdad no sentía odio a su persona a pesar de que le robo a su hermano, era como sentir odio por el fuego cuando alguien lo provoco, se sentía confundida.

─ Me da gusto Hmm

La chica alzo la mirada para alcanzar a ver el avance de este a través del lugar llevando ella también un ritmo parecido en busca de un establecimiento para que rompieran aquellas cadenas, donde una vez disueltas seguían juntos a las afueras del establecimiento.

─ ¿Te vas?

─ Si, Hmm

─ …

─ …

─ ¿Te despedirás?

─ No, Hmm

─ ¿Por qué no?

─ Porque no es un adiós

Sentenció ascendiendo a su ave. La kunoichi se giro, logrando observar como el joven se alejaba en el ave de arcilla.

* * *

x  
x  
x

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, que les parecio? Tomatazos, reviews, amenazas, quejas y sugerencias. con gusto las respondere.


End file.
